odeshafandomcom-20200214-history
Morwenna Draken
Morwenna Draken (formerly Varkoz) is a major character in the first season. She debuts in the show's series premiere. Morwenna was born a commoner in Kingshead. She later married commoner Edwin Varkoz, and they had two children together, Anthoni and Vorinna. After Edwin saved King Evin's life during an accident, the family was given a royal house in Kingshead and built the city of Kremko. A few months prior to the series's beginning, Morwenna's husband, son, and daughter were all mysterious killed in their home while Morwenna was away. As a gift of grief, King Evin awarded Morwenna her own noble house, House Draken. Biography Background Morwenna was born a commoner in the capital of Kingshead. At only 13 years old, she was married off by her family to Edwin Varkoz, a higher-class commoner whom she did not know at all. The couple went on to have two children, Anthoni and Vorinna, and resided in Kingshead. One day, during a royal event, King Evin accidentally ingested a poisonous plant, called nightlocke. Noticing it, Edwin saved the King's life by giving him an antidote. Extremely pleased with Edwin for saving his life, the King then awarded Edwin and his family their own noble house located in Kingshead. The family adopted the surname "Varkoz", and constructed the city of Kremko. Morwenna was pleased with joining the noble class, but was not one-hundred percent satisfied with her life. Over the years she grew to despise Edwin and her children, and longed to leave. About a month before the beginning of the series, Morwenna went on a trip to a neighboring city and when she returned, her entire family and court were murdered, effectively rendering House Varkoz extinct. After hearing of the news, the King decided to award Morwenna her own noble house, House Draken, and she constructed the city of Morwennawin. Season 1 Personality Morwenna is a cunning, determined, and ambitious woman. She knows exactly what she wants in life and isn't afraid of what she might have to do to get it. Morwenna is also a master of persuasion. While she was never trained in how to fight with her fists, a sword, or magic, she knows exactly how to twist words to tug at people's heartstrings to get what she wants. It is assumed that Morwenna was somewhat negligent and uncaring towards her family. It is known that Morwenna was growing tired of her husband and children, and eventually she'd begin yearning to leave them. Morwenna treats allies in a similar way. While she'll tell them what they want to hear, she has no actual intention of promising anything she doesn't want to do, and is quite self-centered. To others, Morwenna comes across as a sweet, noble, and honest woman who doesn't truly know how to rule a noble house, but this couldn't be further from the truth. She's generally seen as a non-threat who can be easily swayed and persuaded if needed. However, this is all a front created by herself in an attempt to one day conquer. Morwenna's biggest weakness could be considered her arrogance or overconfidence. It is absurd to her that she may one day lose, as it isn't something she's ever had to deal with. She also can be occasionally oversensitive, resulting in angry outbursts when she is upset by someone. Appearance Morwenna is described as having very long waist-length wavy blonde hair, and bright icy blue eyes. Her skin is a very pale color, described as "snow white". Morwenna is in her mid-30s by the beginning of the series, yet is described as looking quite young for her age, around mid-20s. Morwenna is an above average height, and has a slender yet curvaceous build. She has an affinity for dressing up, and frequently wears black or red gowns, the colors of her house. Episodes Family tree Draken Varkoz Category:Characters Category:Major characters Category:Female characters Category:Season 1 characters Category:House Draken Category:House Varkoz Category:Dukes and duchesses of Odesha Category:Commoners Category:Nobility Category:Kingshead residents Category:Kremko residents Category:Morwennawin residents Category:Regional rulers of Kingshead